battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greeny the Owl
Welcome to my talk page! Hey there! I am Greenshine, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. If you are getting vandalyzed please contact a admin immediately. And if you're on a new topic, please change the text to Heading 2, thanks! And always, always, '''sign with the 4~s or press the signature button! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting '''Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan HEY! Testing.. 00:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool wiki! No, I know how. I just made a sig. Like it? ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 23:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) KOOL! I saw! He looks nice! Bluestar 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hai hai yellowtαil ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 16:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yay! MY SIGNATURE'S ALL GOOD :D 'Water Goddess!☾NARISSA☽ Now I REALLY wanna take a nap...' 23:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hiAndreadm01 16:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG! 2 new people joined! I'll send u an email. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 20:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) GIMME THE LINK TO KAZE'S FRIEND. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Andreadm01 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC)hi this is claudias sister Claudia022 23:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Hi its claudia can i be in ur group plz? Omg! This is soo good! We're getting TONS of new users! (most of them from school) ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Claudia022 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC)hi Gia this is claudia i want to know if we had ant spanish homework and this game feels like were on facebook and my mom went to lil wayne concert it sound like waynes lil bro u get it lil wayne because justin waynes bro looks like him again this is claudia i hope u get the message and i approve this message hah :p :) claudia and i want to know how i know your on please send me back a message.and its weird how the sgnature is i am so wierd anyway where does it say join chat Why, thank you. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, GIVE CREDIT TO ME! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) gia do we have o study social studies meaning up to 18 or what send me back if your onlineClaudia022 00:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC)=) Um, yours does too? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hi it is gen Um..in the middle row, and the 4th seat in the row. In order NOT to tell the names for their protection, I'll give you the names while PM'ing on chat. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) wat is up :♥Blueshine♥ 02:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)hi gia this is claudia022 can u tell me when u log on please i have to go bye if u can just write me it at school thx.. u on? by the way i got it of the inter can i be half of each one :p kk be waiting by the phone purple bunny.jpg Home pictures 060.jpg Home pictures 036.jpg Purple-hair-anime.jpg Purple-hair-anime.jpg123.jpg purple hair.jpg purple.jpg here u want itLighningstar022 15:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) wat is up name for earth.........HEAVEN!!!! WAIT BY THE PHONE KK wat is up and downStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 20:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude. THAT SIGNATURE WAS ORIGINALLY MINE! *cries* THAT IS '''SO' COPYRIGHTED. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DUDE GET ON GMAIL ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) huh? Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) p.s. were is my sig. woo hoo!! ;DStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) no dont!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) fyi i am on the NEW COMPUTER!!!!! Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) OH OH OH YEAHStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) bye see u at skool! :) Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hey call me here are some photos i found Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) 1goddess.jpg neko2.jpg 7a.jpg neko.jpg hay call me Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) love em and cool sig :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 0 281 351 2738 Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) if i dont aser call againStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) heyStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) bye! si u att skoolStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) wat does a chat mod do?Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) and go to chat! :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :♥Blueshine♥ 04:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) gia for fighting form i want the armor one and for the two photos i want photo two the one in the black dress i am lovein the new profile pic;p :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) and wat does a chat mod do????Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ooohhhhhhhhh sowy FORGOT...STUPID...STUPID..STUPID:pStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) oh i am stupid not u hey go on chat.......Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) r u on chat???Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) it wwont send mesagesStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ug.......,grrrrrrr......,eh..Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hey gona log in as lightning cutie pieStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) booooo!!!! why r u always offlineStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) i didnt do that i never did dont blame me for somtin i didnt do...:(LightningCutiepie2203 00:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey i made a wiki musicangel.wikia.com please join!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) go on chatStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hey go to chat!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey i am up.Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 13:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC).... (happy) hey go to chat i have some tin to tell u!!!!!!!!!!!:DStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 15:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) well u leftStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey i have to go call me at 7:00 k bai! ~~( )>xStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey call me!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) go to chat.~~( ):>xStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) goes toos chats! ;)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC)